1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball race wagering game apparatus and methods of use.
2. Background
Many people enjoy wagering on various types of races, including horse and dog races. This type of wagering activity provides a unique experience as those wagering can root for the winner. The anticipation builds until the winner crosses the finish line. In addition, racing events provide a wide range of wagering options, including win, place, show, trifecta, exacta, quinella, and the like. Unfortunately, horse and dog races take a considerable amount of time and money to set up and operate. Race tracks for horse and dog races often do not have other casino type gaming which makes the activities limited at these venues. Furthermore, there is typically a long period of time between races. Those interested in wagering on successive races have to wait a rather long time between races. There exists a need for a racing game that is quick and easy to operate and can be located within casino or race track venue.